New Life, New Story, NewCrossDresser?
by eh-eh.mykal
Summary: Kari moves to japan and attends saint lobelia. after a small incounter with the hosts, she decides to help Haruhi with her debt, something Kyoya ins't happy about. aftr a small talk with her tho, the shadow king takes a liking to Kari.So does Hikaru.R
1. Chapter 1

When I left Mr. Eves' calculous class sixth period, I went straight to my locker and shoved my bag in. I slammed it with a bang, and several students near me jumped and stepped away. I stomped through the halls and straight into the girls bathroom by the exit.

"Hey, Girl," Hachiko said, flipping her jet black hair over her shoulder. Her real name is Melissa, but we both agree that she's more a loyal dog statue in Japan than a generic girly-girl. Her hair is long and layered and shiny. It went with her midnight eyes in a way that made her look like a raven, despite her dog-like personality. She's taller than most girls-nearly 5'10"-and has a super model body style.

Her family is loaded like most families in Cleverson, Ohio **A/N: Cleverson, Ohio probably does not exist. I made it up because it sounded cool. **It really made me wonder who her parents send her to a normal school like Samson Clever High School, when they could send her to Severson Casan Academy. Severson is a prep school just outside the city limits with school buses picking up kids each morning, and dropping them off in the afternoon. Hachikos parents had sent her older brother Justin to Severson since the beginning. I think Hachiko had told them that she wanted to get involved with the more local community to get them to let her go to a public school. Personally, my family had wanted me to go to Severson as well, but I'd told them that I wanted to go to Samson, and they agreed without a second thought. Since Hachiko and I were only sophmores, I was pretty sure that her parents would soon pull her out to go to Severson.

"Hey, Hachiko," I grinned. "How was your Friday?" I asked.

"Could've been better," She shrugged. "How 'bout you?"

I shrugged too. "Same. I can't wait to get home. Mom told me that she had exciting news for me when I get there." I was bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"You think she finally got you a car?"

I laughed. "Maybe. I actually think she probably figured out where we're going for Spring break next week."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that that was after the weekend." She put her hands up, palms facing me, in a signal that looked like surrender, but her smile was really big. "No homework!"

"Amen," I said solumnly. We laughed.

Hachiko and I headed out to the parking lot. There were still a few kids out, but the buses had left. We went straight to the flagpole where our boyfriends stood conversing.

"Hey Andre," I grinned. He turned to look at me, and I gave him a kiss.

"Hey Collete. You ready to go?"

"Yup," I nodded.

Andre and I had been going out for the entire year. He was pretty cool. Messy sandy hair, sky blue eyes, a deep tan, and muscular build, along with a light scar on the left side of his right eye. He used to be involved with a bunch of bad stuff-drugs, alcohol, violence, graffiti... Well, the week we started going out, I was walking around downtown toward my favorite bookstore and cafe, when a bunch of guys jumped me. They tried to take my money-$60-and my phone, but I hit on in the mouth clumsily. I had been taught basic self defence, but I'd never had to use it. I elbowed one guy in the stomach, and managed to knee a guy where the gold is, before another guy pinned me tight against a wall. I cried out as another slapped me, and screamed when another guy suddenly appeared behind the guy who had pinned me. Andre. He'd pulled the guy away, and hit him. He'd hit a few others before one guy-the one I'd kneed-brought a switchblade to my throat. I'd frozen. In the end, Adrian had gotten the knife away, but had gotten a deep cut that made a perminant scar.

I loved Andre to death, and couldn't imagine not being with him.

Everyday, Andre, who is a junior, drove me home from school. On most days, he stayed with me a while, and we'd make cookies or watch a movie. But today, he had other plans, which consisted of taking his mom out for her birthday. Adrian always pays for girls, no matter who it is. His family has money too.

When Andre dropped me off, I leaned over and kissed his mouth before getting out. He drove off. I took a deep breath before stepping into the house. The house keeper, Jane, poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Hai Collete!" She grinned. She did home school, and was no older than me. Her parents had disowned her the year before, so my parents had adopted her, letting her live with us. Jane had insisted on being our live-in housekeeper to repay us, and nobody had objected-all it meant was a new mouth to feed, and someone to do our cleaning. Easy as pie. Jane was nice, and also really pretty. She was cool to have around, and we'd become practically sister in the time that she'd been living with us.

"Hey Jane." I put my bag on the stairs that led up to my room. I basically have the whole top floor to myself, being an only child. Jane sleeps in the guest house, which is a small house attached to the main one by a small hallway in the kitchen. It had its own bathroom, laundry room, and kitchen, so it was like living on your own. Being the housekeeper was basically paying rent. "How was your day?"

"Great!" She said. "The plumber came in today and fixed your sink. Stan came in after turning on the sprinkler. I let him have a glass of lemonade and paid him for the week. I also did the dishes and dusted the potery in the living room."

"Thank you." I grinned. "Hey, do you know where Mom is?"

"Out back, drinking lemonade. I'll be at home if you need me." She left through the kitchen. I liked how she called her little place home. It was, in fact, pretty home-like, after all.

I headed out back and saw Mom sitting with Dad at the picnic table. They sat on one side, and I sat on the other. A plastic cup sat beside the pitcher of lemonade, so I helped myself. After taking a sip, I looked at Mom. She looked excited, but also nervous and worried.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Collete," She began. "I know that you will really want to hang out with your friends over the break, since, you know, they're your friends,-"

"I don't mind," I interupted. "Most of them are all going out of state anyway."

Mom looked relieved, but worry and nervousness came back immediatly.

"Lora!" Dad whispered. "Just get it out! You know how she'll react anyway!"

Mom nodded. "We're moving over the break." Mom buried her face in Dads shoulder.

When I didn't react, Mom slowly came out of hiding.

"Where are we moving?" I asked calmly. I'd known this was coming. I'd entered Dads study and seen him going through houses in differant areas. Mom had been too, though I'd seen her searching on the toolbar as I typed in my web addresses. I'd prepared.

"Japan," She said. "Tokyo."

Dad looked confused. "How are you so calm? We've been mentally preparing for your rebelion!"

I shrugged. "I'd seen your searches."

"And you're okay with it?" Mom asked.

I shrugged again. "I'll be better once we're in the air." We were all silent for a moment.

"Jane coming?"

"Yes. She already knows."

"Where will I go to school?"

"Saint Lobelia Academy. It's a local boarding school. We're moving in just down the street, so you can come home whenever you want. It's more freedom for you and for Jane."

I nodded, more to myself than my parents. "All girls school?" I asked, guessing by the name. They nodded. I sighed.

"I'll go pack." I got up and went inside, nodded when Mom said to put valuables in bubble wrap and boxes, which were both on my bed. Clothes in suit cases. Other things in a box.

I grabbed a granola bar and a Mountain Rush and headed up to my room. Personally, I've always prefered genaric brands to the real deal, with everything. However, Royal Crown Cola is pretty good. Shasta just doesn't do it for me in that area, and neither does Coka-Cola.

When I got to my room, I turned on my computer, a Mac, and IMd Hachiko, who was online.

_Hach123: Hey! gld ur on!_

_Collie: sme 2 u._

_Hach123: guess were im goin for the brak?_

_Collie: cali? florda? NY?_

_Hach123: cloze but no._

_Collie: were?_

_Hach123: Paris! where else? cali is for poor ppl! lol jk_

_Collie: maybe ill c u there..._

_Hach123: u goin 2? AWsum!_

_Collie: akchly no_

_Hach123: were thn? london?_

_Collie: im not doin the vay-cay thin this yr_

_Hach123: campin? lol_

_Collie: call me? plz?_

I felt like I was going to cry. I could barely keep the tears in as I listened to my cell ring. _singing some white trash version of shania karaoke!_sounded in Hachikos voice, perposfully screechy.

"Hey," I said. I pulled a box off my bed and set it up. I wrapped my ballet jewlry box in bubble wrap, and put it in the box. I repeated the proccess with everything on my shelfs.

"Collie, are okay?" Hachiko asked.

"You'll always be my best friend, right?" I asked.

"Yes." her voice was cautious.

"And you'll always be there when I need you?"

"You're pregnant!" She shouted. "Please deny it!"

"I not!" i told her, giggling. She was the only one who could cheer me up without meaning to.

She sighed with relief. "Oh good. What's wrong? I'll stick by you 110%. Unless you're deciding to go off and be a famous person without me."

I giggled again, then sobered up. "I'm moving." I said.

"WHAT? WHY? WHEN? WHERE?" She screamed.

"I'm moving. Mom and Dad want a change of senory. Friday, I think. To Japan." I answered her questions in order. In the short time that we'd been talking, I'd finished packing my first box, and had cleared the shelfs. I pulled out another box and packed up my movies, minus the ones I wanted to watch before leaving.

"Why Japan?"

"I don't know. Maybe Mom and Dad want a cool colture." I shrugged.

"You know, Japan is where they slaughter dolphins. In Taiji."

"I'm going to be in Tokyo."

"Like Tokio Hotel?" Tokio Hotel is our favorite foreign band.

"Tokio Hotel is German," I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Oh." That stumped her. "Well, whats in Tokyo?"

"Not sure." I finished with my movies, but left the box open since there was still room in it for the movied I'd left out. I started on my books, all of which I'd read.

"But you're just going to move there?" She sounded outraged, like I was crazy.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to travel, and so has Mom. This will be an adventure."

"If you leave, who's going to be my lab partner in Bio? Who's going to give me answers on the homework? Who'll go with me to the limits of town just for the sake of driving to Severson to make fun of the preps? Who'll hand me the ball in basketball just to piss everyone off because I couldn't throw, let alone dribble if my life depended on it? Who will buy my soul-food when Kiki runs away?" Kiki was her cat who always got out, but always showed up a week later. "Who?"

"Um, your boyfriend, maybe?"

"Kyle doesn't know anything but archry!" She complained. "Any why do you get to move to Japan and see the statue of Hachiko?"

I sighed and sealed my book box. I stuffed my clothes into a suit case, save for the ones I'd wear, which I'd already laid out. "Hun, Hachiko is near Okaka, or something. not Tokyo."

"Do you even know Japanese?" She demanded.

"I've taken it every year since I was twelve," i reminded her. I'd always loved the language and characters.

"And your parents?"

"I'm sure they know it, since they're moving us there."

"Have you told Adrian yet?" Hachiko asked. Her voice was low, afraid of what he would say.

"No. You're my best friend. Of course I told you first."

She perked up a bit. "Girls before guys, chickes before dicks." She giggled. "Men are like purses anyway-frilly, full of crap and can always be replaced."

We laughed. After a few more minutes of joking, she had to go. Her parents had schedualed their flight to Paris for 'well, in a few hours' and wanted to have some family time since no one would be up for talking on the plane.

I got back on the computer and immediatly went on Facebook. I put my statues as, "missing Cleverson already :( text me". Then, I logged off and checked my IM window.

_Collie has logged on._

_Andre has logged on._

_Collie: Hey Andre_

_Andre: hey babe! did u hear where Hachiko is going for the break?_

_Collie: ya. i just got off the fone with her._

_Andre: i wish i could go to paris! my family may have $ but the rentals dont feel like going places with me, let alone tell me to my face that theyr goin._

_Collie: they leave u a not again?_

_Andre: they txtd me 'just got on a plane. u kno were the cash and crd r. c u in 2 weekz. give callrz our cell.' no. 'luv mom' or n e thing!_

_Collie: lame._

_Collie: it could be worse tho._

_Andre: i could have had to go with them n not gotten to chill with u? :)_

_Collie: u cud hav my rentals._

_Andre: wat hapnd? they ground u 4 the break?_

_Collie: no_

_Andre: gd cuz tht wud hav sukd._

_Collie: itz worse._

Before I could type out what had happened, he called my cell. _He's a, good time Coybow Casanova-_ I picked it up, not wanting to waste time listening to Carrie Underwood. Not that she isn't wonderful, I just wanted to tell Andre the news ASAP.

"What happened?" Andre demanded. "Did they kick you out? Steal your cell-oh wait. You're on your phone now. And you were on your computer-what happened?"

"Andre, calm down!" I told him. "Deep breath. It's nothing too bad. If I wanted to stop it, I could have thrown a fit or asked to stay with Hachiko or someone."

"A place you don't wanna go for the break?" He sounded relieved.

"Please don't freak out."

"This, it isn't about break is it?" The tension was back in his voice.

"No. Hold on."

I pulled my phone away and sent a text to my mom 'going out. luvs'. I brought the phone back. "Meet me at the Usual Spot." He agreed, telling me to wear something cute, and we hung up.

I went over to my closet. Going through my clothes, I found a 'cute' top. It was a purple mini dress, which I paired with a pair of dark straight-leg jeans and black heels. I put my green hair in a messy clip, and put on a bit of eye-liner and mascara. I put the makeup in my clutch, along with my favorite lip gloss, and went down the stairs.

I met Jane on the way out. She appraised me. "Going out?" She asked. "As though it isn't obvious."

I smiled at her. "I told Andre to meet me, and he told me to wear something cute."

Her eyes got really wide. She glanced around, then lowered her voice when she looked back at me. "Is tonight the night then?" She asked.

I shrugged, making it seem like I didn't really care, or didn't think it likely. "Maybe," I told her. "Maybe he just wanted me to look cute." I left.

Although I'd made it seem like no big deal that it might, I was anxious. I wanted to have sex with Andre, and my heart raced at the thought. We'd talked about it in the beginning-how we were both virgins, how we wanted to have sex, how we thought it would be/feel like-since we have a more open relationship. We don't date others, we are just open with each other. We know that we can tell each other anything and everything. I'd been nervous to tell him that I was a virgin, him being a junior to my sophmore, but I wasn't so nervous when he told me that he was too. It made me feel like I could relate to him better knowing that he hadn't been with another person like that.

When I got outside, I hopped into my car-a silver 1992 Honda Prelude, my little sports car-and drove toward downtown Cleverson. Since it was such a small town, it didn't take very long to get there. Our Usual Spot was a little Italian resteraunt, Local Verona, owned by my friend Juliets' family, who are actually Russian. Her father, Paul, had been born in Moskow, but had spent his teen years in Italy before moving in with his grandfather back in Russia, where he met Sonia, Juliets' mother. Juliet was a pretty cute girl, a senior with light brown hair, brown eyes, and a nice tan. She had a pretty nice figure, curvy and thin, which was good because she was a bit on the short side-only 5'5", a bit shorter than average hight. She was dating a boy named Diego, a nice guy from Spain, but rumers said that she was also dating a girl from Severson, but Diego was confident that she wasn't because she'd had sex with him after the Winter Formal. I'd talked to Juliet about it, just out of curiosity because we're good friends. She told me that she _was_seeing a girl from Severson, but didn't want anyone to know because it was just a curiosity thing. She's said she was pretty sure that she was straight, but still sort of liked the girl. I'd understood, having known the feeling back in middle school.

When I got to the Usual Spot, I didn't see Andres' car, so I went inside and talked to Juliet, who was welcoming people into the resteraunt today. It was a local favorite, but not very busy tonight. In fact, the only people there was a small family of three who were just leaving. When they got to their car, the mother retrieved her purse from the trunk, which was filled with suit cases.

"It was full a little while ago," Juliet told me as I approached her. "Everyone's going on vacation, and stopped here for a bit before catching their planes." She shrugged. "Holiday breaks are our busiest times. And sporting events." We giggled. "Table for one, Miss Collete?" She asked, still giggling.

"Two, actually, but not right now. Andre's on his way, but I kinda want to catch up." I gave her a look. "Are you still with that girl?"

She shrugged, looking a bit sad. "Yes. Suzie is going to New York City to see a ballet for her birthday. She'll only be gone for the weekend, but I miss her so much."

"Getting attached?" I asked. "It's cool. Was she here tonight?"

Juliet nodded. "Yup. She brought her two older brothers and her parents with her to meet me. I was off after I showed them their seats, so I sat with them while they ate."

"Do your parents know?" I wondered.

"Yes. They were a bit shocked when I told them about her, but they were even more shocked when they connected the pieces that said I'm cheating on Diego. My brother told them that I wasn't technically cheating because it's an experiment. I still felt kinda bad though." She looked really sad.

"It could be worse," I shrugged.

"True." We laughed. "Oh! Hachiko was here a bit ago. She was a bit red in the eyes. Did something happen?"

I nodded. "My parents decided to move me and Jane to Japan. We leave next Friday."

Juliet looked horrified. "JAPAN?" She squeaked. "Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I didn't really ask. I just called Hachiko and told her while I packed my bigger stuff."

"That's sad. You're going to be a junior next year! You're on your way!"

"I know."

"And you also have the most perfect BFF in the world, and the coolest boyfriend-well, besides mine. But I meant best boyfriend for _you_."

I nodded. "Yeah. And I plan for it all to be like that while I'm gone. I'm going to be coming back for major holidays anyway. I'll see everyone on Independence Day." We laughed at my kinda-sad-ish joke, just as Andre walked in.

I gave him a sweet hug and kiss, and he smiled sadly at me. Juliet led us to a table in the back and handed us menus, then left to manage the door again. Andre and I cuddled together in the round booth, and shared a menu. When we'd ordered our food, Andre looked at me sadly again.

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

I'm going to miss you, too." I told him. I leaned down and pressed my head against his neck, cuddling again. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and I wrapped mine around his waist. He was soft and muscle-y at the same time. One of his hands stroked my hair, making fuzzyz grow on my skin.

"How are we going to work if you're across the world?"

"I'll visit a lot. Skype. Texting. Email. Instant messaging. Phone calls. Letters." I rattled off everything I could think of, pausing briefly to make sure he heard. With each suggestion, he nodded.

"Can I visit you sometime?" He asked. "For a weekend maybe?"

"In Japan, the weekend is only Sunday. Not sure why we don't have Saturdays too." I'd never understood.

"So I could go to school with you." He shrugged.

"All girls school." I sighed.

"At least I know you won't be dating some guy from school while you're there. Unless it's like the opposite of that Hana-Kimi manga where the girl goes to that all boys school to meet her idol-high jumper Izumi Sano!"

I giggled. "You know that Hana-Kimi is Shoujo, right? It's pretty chick-y."

"Yes it is. But I learn a lot more about girls that way." He laughed.

"Mizuki isn't really girly though. Pretending to be a boy makes you less feminine."

"So if a gay guy went to an all boy school, he'd become less girly and eventually become straight?"

I rolled my eyes, not caring that he couldn't see. "No! A gay guy would just stare at the guys until they kicked him out for sexual harassment." We laughed.

Our school was pretty gay-friendly, gay boys and girls, so gay jokes were common. Everyone knew that the anti-gays didn't actually laugh, but still made jokes that were mean and not funny. Pretty much everyone looked down on those people, who were few, thank GOD! I hate people who can't respect people just because of who they're attracted to. None of the gays focus on straight students, but on other gays. Some gay guys flirt with the straight girls to make them feel better about themselves. Some gay girls flirt with straight guy to make themselves feel better, and because they like being the guys best friends to teach them more about girls. It's pretty cool how everyone gets along. Unless they're stupid. We don't have any 'special' students at Samson, so most people say 'retarded' and not 'stupid' because no one feels bad about possibly hurting someones feelings. I'm pretty sure that if we got a 'special' student, everyone would switch to 'stupid' instead of 'retarded'.

"So you want to stay together even though you're moving?" Andre said.

I was so shocked by his question, that I jerked away to stare at him, horrified and angry. "Why would you even think that I'd want to break up?" I demanded. "You're the best boyfriend in the world, and I can't even imagine not having you to talk to when I'm sad! I love Hachiko too, but I could never call her and say 'I love you' in the way I do with you! And besides, I know that you would never cheat on me, and I would never cheat on you! We'll be together until our feelings fade!"

"Which will be never," Andre muttered.

I gave him a worried look. "Do _you_ want to break up?" I asked, more nervous than I had ever been around him.

"No! I just wanted to make sure!"

"Okay." I snuggled back into him, and sighed contently.

Shortly thereafter, Juliet came back with our food and drinks, and Andre and I talked about 'happier' things. What I would miss most about Samson, where we would go for dinner when I visited, what I looked forward to most about moving, when he would visit me, where he would stay when he did, where I would stay when I visited, what I would do in Tokyo, what kind of soda they had, how Pocky would taste there compared to here, what kind of music I would share with him, what TV shows I might watch, what kind of person I would meet at school, after school activities, what manga I would read first, which mangas I would buy, what else I would buy, what I would send back to him and Hachiko and Juliet, what they would send to me, and other stuff like that.[ The answers, by the way, are as follows: The friendship of everyone, Local Verona, new people, just before school started for either of us, a spare bedroom or guest house, with Hachiko, wander the streets, RAMUNE!, better, Tokio Hotel or SS501 or Jinsu or Epic High, anime, someone nice who was street/hall smart, drama/dance/other, Hana-Kimi, Chibi Vampire, sake, yummy stuff and cool manga and pictures of me and my friends and my school, pictures and Mountain Rush and hugs, etcetera.]

When we were done eating, we talked with Juliet until Sonia told her to wash the dishes that her brother hadn't finished. She'd sighed, but called to her mom in Russian, hugged us both and left. When we left, Andre walked me to my car.

"You want to come over to my house? You can't stay the night, but..." He trailed off, leaving an open invitation.

I smiled. "Yes."

He grinned. "Great. You can follow my car to my place, that way you aren't left walking when I don't feel like driving you home."

We set off. Before getting out when we got to his house, I texted mom, telling her that I was staying with Hachiko for the night because she was leaving the next day. I told Andre this so that he knew that I could stay all night.

All night. Just Andre and me. Exactly what I'd dreamed it would be.

**Sorry, but I'm not going into detail. Imagine it. She's leaving and they're in love. Ouran is coming in the next chapter. Prepare yourself for the upcoming drama between Collete, Andre, and the Host Club-not to mention the White Lilly League!**

**Until next time, my readers.**

**_~EyslynMykal~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Although I would have preferred to stay with Andre all night, I woke up sometime...after, showered, dressed and left. I took my car through downtown. It was empty, save for the few people walking home from their night shift. Looking at my dash, I realized that it was just after 4am, which meant that people weren't walking _from_ work, but _to_ work. How...normal. I had never personally worked early or late, but I knew what it was like to have to wake up early-catching a 5am flight wasn't nearly as bad as working though.

Since the day was going to start soon, I decided to just stay out, then go home when it was later. Since I knew a lot of the people who worked super early, I went to a place where my good friend was probably just opening up.

Starbucks was due to open in ten minutes, but Alexis, a senior, was busting tables and putting down chairs when I pulled up. She'd smiled and let me in with a tired, but cheerful, "Good morning!" Alexis was a good friend of mine with a good attitude and a need to stand up for her friends. She has long dark brown hair that's always in a bun, and had deep, dark chocolate skin. Her eyes were a striking sky blue and seemed to glow, even in the dim light of the cafe. Her father was from some small village in Africa-which even Alexis can't pronouce-which was where she got her black-ness, but her mother was from Norway. Alexis's favorite color was aquamarine, she had a love for kittens and puppies but not cats or dogs, she loves unicorns, and her favorite animals are Rhinos and Narwhals because they resemble unicorns. Today she wore dark jeans and a bright yellow shoulder-less baby doll. Her shoes were yellow converse. The yellow of her shirt made her skin look like smooth black coffee. She knew that it looked good on her, so she often wore it to work and school.

I sat at one of the tables while she cleaned the others. She was the managers daughter, so it was her job to open the store and get everything ready for the day, as well as manage coffee for the first few minutes until someone else arrived.

"How are you this morning?" I asked her.

She shrugged and yawned. "Pretty good. Had a weird dream though." She gave me a side long look at she pulled down a chair. "Why are you up so early? Did you just feel like talking to me, didn't sleep well or you just want coffee and knew I'd let you in?"

"Oh, no. I mean, I love talking to you, of course. I did want coffee, and I, er, did sleep well." I shifted in my seat then, not because I was nervous and people shift when they're nervous, but because, well, I was a bit sore down there. My entire body was sore, to be honest. It didn't hurt, per say, but it felt like it'd been, well, pressed, and then released. A bit empty.

Alexis noticed, and her eyes widened. "Are you saying what I think your saying, or I am just being played?"

"Nope. It's true.

"Aren't you, like, a freshman?"

"Sophmore." I corrected. "And besides! I had to."

"Girl, you don't have to do anything! You have the right to say no and be respected-not just as a woman, but as a human being!"

I shook my head. "It wasn't that I couldn't say no-of course I could have. But, well, I'm moving on Friday, and I wanted to."

"Woah! Hold the phone! You're _what?_"

"I'm moving. My mother and father are moving us-me and Jane- to Japan."

"Wow. Well, at least you don't have to spend the week in Kenya." She shrugged.

"But I'm not going to be spending the break in Japan either. It's all here, getting ready to leave, and Hachiko, you, Juliet, Andre, and whoever else I tell, will have to tell the entire school that I moved to Japan. I'll put it on Facebook and MySpace later today, and maybe Twitter, but you know how people are on vacation. They don't check Facebook or anything until the end of the final week, and don't even bother to check earlier posts. Unless they're looking for things to 'Like'."

She nodded. "Yeah. I know that I check my Facebook everyday-out of town or not!"

We continued talking about Facebook and how frequently people check it, then moved on to what I'd do in Japan. We talked while people came in and she made them drinks. When there was a break in the people, she made me a Green Tea Frappechino, which I sipped while we chatted. Around 7am I got a text from Andre asking where I was and how long I'd been gone. I told him that I was at Starbucks with Alexis, and that'd I'd only been gone for a half hour. He seemed to accept this, and told me he'd be there in 20minutes. I knew he was going to shower and probably pick something up for me, like he usually did when I stayed the night, or stayed late. It was an 'I love you' thing that I thought was cute about him.

"Want me to make Andre something?" Alexis asked. I nodded. "His usual?" I nodded again.

Andres' usual was a Tazo Awake Frappechino. He liked it because Awake was his favorite Tazo tea, as it was mine. However, Green Tea Frappes were my favorite because they were the first thing I ever got from Starbucks.

Andre had, infact, gotten me something. When he walked in, he kissed me, and handed my a Teddy Bear that said 'I Heart U!'. The, he reached into a grocery bag he had with him and pulled out a small purple stuffed unicorn and handed it to Alexis. She gave an oddly fangirlish squeal, and gave him a huge hug. I laughed at her joy, even though it was cute and inspiring. I thought it was pretty cool that one could make everything better with Alexis by giving her some sort of unicorn-be it a rhino, narwhal or unicorn-and she'd be okay with it.

"You're so great, Andre!" Alexis smiled, making a customer a coffee. "You've given me a hug chunck of my unicorn collection. My boyfriend has given me nearly every rhino I own, and, well, I think pretty much everyone gives me narwhals."

"That is because narwhals are awesome." I winked at her. We both knew that I'd given her plenty of my share of narwhal plushies, which were a bit hard to come by at your local Wal-Mart.

"That they are," Andre agreed. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Narwhals are the pinical of awesome," he added, causing us all to laugh.

Alexis, Andre and I talked about how awesome unicorn-like creatures are, then moved on to disscussing how rediculous it is that we know more about space than we do the ocean. Alexis wondered how many more unicorns could still be in there. It was awesome.

It was nearly 1pm when Andre and I left. We smiled at Alexis as we left, and got in our cars. We decided to go to my house, despite my begging not to. I didn't want him to see near everything already packed. I didn't want to upset him. He didn't even let me explain why. So when we got home, we were in for an even bigger shock. Mom and Dad were both out, and Jane was supervising the movers, who were packing all the boxes into a truck to put in the house before we moved in. Dad and Mom were going to go to Japan early to make our house a home. The movers had taken everything that was ready. Including, Jane said, the boxes from my room. Shit!

"I thought you guys weren't moving until friday," Andre said, his voice was hard, and I knew he was upset.

"We aren't." I told him. "We have spring break together." I took his hand, and we walked into the house. As we passed her, Jane gave me a look.

"What?" She asked.

"Huh?" I stopped. She gave me another look. I looked at Andre. "Hey, babe, you wanna go up to my room and pick out a new movie to set up?" He nodded, getting the hint, and disapeared into the house. I looked back at Jane. "Speak."

"Lora and Thomas told me we were leaving on Monday. Why would they tell you Friday?" Jane demanded.

I froze. The blood in my vains filled with ice.

Monday.

Not Friday.

They hadn't told me a day.

I hadn't asked.

Shit!

Shit!

Shit!

Everyone was going to KILL me!

I pulled out my cell phone and texted Mom. _Are we leaving on Monday? _I hoped she would reply quickly. She did. _Did we not mention that?_I could bet she had texted Dad right after saying it, asking if they really had forgetten. I shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"Shit!" A mover guy looked at me weird, but I ignored him, running back inside crying. As I did, I heard a mover ask if I was upset because I didn't know about the move. I heard Jane say that I was just shocked that we were moving so soon.

I ran upstairs and saw Andre kneeling infront of my bookshelf where I had three books and several DVDs and CDs. My iHome was packed up, but I had my iPillow for the plane ride. My iPod was hooked up, and was charging while displaying what I had last listened to, which was 'Dream' by Miley Cyrus because I had been singing cheerfully, thinking how wonderful spring break would be, back when I though we were spending it here. Andre looked up at the sound of me opening my door. He rushed over when he saw me, and held me close. I realized that I was crying.

"It's okay, baby," He said, running a hand over my hair and down my back. "Maybe I can come up with you." When he said that, I got a text. Sighing, I opened it. It was from Mom. _sorry hun. on the upside, i wont make u go to school the frst week and the house has 6 rooms. u cn bring a friend if u want. to help u feel better n stuff._I smiled up at Andre. "Wanna come with me?" hr nodded, smiling. I texted Mom back. _ty! i pick andre! do i get a floor?_she texted back almost immediatly. _the bottom floor is 2 bedrooms 1.5 baths n a livin area. enjoy. c u 7 for 2. luvs._

_"_7 for 2?" Andre ask. "What's that mean?"

"She gets home at seven and I'll see her and Dad for 2 hours before they need to leave to go to Japan to set up the house."

Andre nodded. "Will they be there until you and Jane get there?"

"Yeah. They'll take care of things there while we take care of things here."

"By 'things' you mean say goodbye right?" I nodded. "Who does Jane have to say goodbye to? Isn't she home schooled?"

"She's been hoping to get her parents to take her in again. If they don't, she's going to say goodbye to them."

Andre shook his head sadly. "Poor girl." I nodded in agreement.

Andre and I decided on a movie and watched it downstairs on my laptop since the TV had already been taken. The movers left us alone on the couch, and milled quietly through the house, and disapeared halfway through the movie. When the movie was over, Mom told me that she'd ordered Andre a ticket in first class with me and Jane. Smiling, Andre and I went back upstairs, and layed down on my bed. We quickly fell asleep, not totally awake after last night.

Like this morning, I woke up before him. He had me wrapped in his arms with my hands on his chest, head on his shoulder. I tried to imagine him in Japan with us, even though I'd only been there once, the images were clear in my head. He'd never taken Japanese so I would be translating for him. Jane had never taken it either, so she would be at the house most of the time, learning and taking online courses as she had here. Mom and Dad would basically give us free reign, and we'd go off into town grinning. We'd take a cap from Tokyo to Osaka. Once in Osaka, we'd visit the Osaka Castle, Aquarium Kaiyukan, Umeda Sky Building, etc... then we'd take a train back to Tokyo, via Shibuya Station and see the statue Hachiko, then take a cab back to the house for dinner. All the while we'd take pictures and attempt to not look like tourists-which is practically impossible, being American. Then again, we will be living in Japan, would that make us not-tourist-y?

When Andre woke up, we smiled at each other and kissed, waiting for a half hour before we got up. I quickly changed out of the clothes I'd worn yesterday, replacing them with denim shorts and a tank top.

We went downstairs again and got snacks. Jane was at home finishing a scarf that she'd been working on for the past few weeks, and Mom and Dad weren't home yet. It was nearly 6pm.

Andre pulled out the OJ, and poured some in two glasses. I pulled out a bag of carmel corn and a bowl, and poured it in. Before we sat down on the bar stools, I pulled a hair tie our of my jeans pocket, and tied up my hair, pushing a green strand behind my ear. He laughed at my expression and kissed my nose.

I was taking a sip of my OJ when there was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and got up to answer it. I motioned for Andre to wait in the kitchen, and he nodded.

I adjusted my shorts and tank, making sure I looked somewhat decent for whoever was at the door. When I pulled it back, I saw a UPS guy. He was holding a large package.

"Eyslyn Mykal?" He asked. I nodded. "I have a package for you." I signed the thing and he left, handing me the large box, which was surprisingly light. I yelled a thank you and he waved without looking back. I closed the door and went back to the kitchen, placing the box on the counter and grabbing a kitchen knife.

"What's that?" Andre asked as I slit the tape.

"Some sort of package. It has some Japanese writing on it, so I think it might be from my school." I shrugged as I pulled it open.

Inside was two items of clothes, a shoes box, some papers, and a smaller box. The first piece of clothes was a cute white blouse with red cuffs. The second was a crimson skirt that matched the cuffs on the shirt. In the shoe box was a pair of white strappy heels. So this was the uniform. I ran into the bathroom to make sure everything fit, which they did, than put my clothes back on and went back out. I pulled out the smaller box and saw that it had a lilly in it, as well as a hand written note.

_Collete,_

_Hello. My name is BeniBara. I'm the leader of Saint Lobelia Academys White Lily League. It's a great honor to be accepted into the White Lilly league, and an even bigger honor to be a part of the inner piece, the Zuka Club, a prefect group if you will. As high prefect, as well as student idol, I would like to invite you to join the Zuka Club as member four._

_I understand that you will be beginning at this school the week after you arrive, and hope that in that week you settle into out country as easily as possible. St Lobelia has dorms available for high school years 1 and 2, as well as 3 if you desire at the time. When classes are over for the day, students are aloud to go to their dorms, or leave campus. As a member of the Zuka Club, you are required to participate in [minumum] two dramatic preformances per year. On average, there are seven productions a year, so there will be no excuses for not participating. I hope that you consider joining us here in the Zuka Club, and look forward to making your aquantance when you arrive at our school._

_Please rest well and have a good two weeks._

_By the way, you may consider changing your name when you arrive here because, as you may know, our language does not have the 'L's that your name requires._

_~Beni~_

I didn't realize that Andre was reading over my shoulder until he asked, "Are you going to join?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I think it'll look good on my record."

And so I decided. I would join the Zuka Club at Saint Lobelia Academy.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked really hard on it. No Host Club yet, but we'll get there. She moves during the next chapter, and there are some...difficulties.**


End file.
